A Sibling's Tale
by Flare24
Summary: Flare and Sakura are two orphaned siblings that were struggling to survive until they found a loving place to stay. After a traveler from another world appears Sakura is kidnapped by evil forces and Flare sets out to rescue her. This is an alternate universe using a alternate universe version of my main OC. Sakura is also younger than she is during Fates. Based on a dream I had
1. Chapter 1: Infiltration

My name is Flare and I, along with Master Lightning, am riding up to a space station where my little sister Sakura and several other small orphan children are being taken. After

our parents died I was all Sakura had and she only had I. That only changed when we were taken in by the orphanage and after that we met Master Lightning, but at that time

I didn't know how much it would change. Master Lightning was visiting our world very briefly on a quest of her own. She had a sister as well, whose name was Serah, and she

was trying to find her but that was all I knew. As we approached our destination I started thinking back on my time with Sakura back in Hoshido, the land ruled Lord Ryoma. We

may have lived in an orphanage but, thanks to all Lord Ryoma did, it was by no means uncomfortable. The two that ran it went by the names of Hinoka and Takumi, the

younger siblings of Lord Ryoma. They were both very caring and, even though Takumi was sometimes mean, all of us orphans were happy. Then there was the day Master

Lightning came. I approached her myself and, seeing that she was strong, asked her to train me to fight. She took me into the forest to test me and this is where I learned of

her goals as well as the fact she came from another world on something she only referred to as a "spaceship". After a few hours or so she decided to stop her test and had a

good feel of how strong I was. She started taking me out to train frequently and beneath my sister's notice. However, when we had returned one day. The orphanage was under

attack and the only thought in my mind at the time was my little sister Sakura, who was still inside. I ran in but I was too late as I saw her being loaded onto something, which

I thought might have been one of those spaceships, and lifted off into the sky. Lightning grabbed my arm, too stop me from following them on foot.

"You want to save her don't you?" She stared at me with a bit of a cold gaze and I only nodded in response. "Well you won't be saving anyone being reckless. Come with me, I

know who took here and where they are headed." She pulled me back into the forest and towards her strange looking thing. "This is the ship I told you about. Get in and let's go

after them" A door opened up after she pushed a few buttons on something she called a remote and pushed me inside. After going in she went straight to a chair in the front

and sat down. She pulled a few levers after sitting and told me to sit down myself. The ship was decently sized, definitely big enough for everyone from the orphanage to fit. It

did however look a bit smaller on the outside than the inside, maybe that was just me. The ship took off and now I'm watching the stars go by the window waiting for my

chance at a rescue attempt.

"We're here." She stared at me with as sharp a gaze as ever. In my remembering everything I had barely noticed that we had stopped moving. She opened that door and we

both ran out. "Stay close to me!" She said that as if she was by no means kidding. This place was dangerous and I knew that so I did as she said and we kept moving. The

enemies had strange weaponry that shot things called "bullets" but they were no match for Master Lightning. As she cut down more and more of them, deflecting what ever

bullets came near her sword or shield. The difference between us became more and more apparent. Unarmed as I was I felt helpless and too reliant on Master Lightning's

protection, staying close to her side as if I were no more than a lost puppy. We stopped in a small square room for only a moment then something I can only call a monster burst

through the floor. She fought against it but this one was different. It wasn't going down as quickly and she even appeared to be having trouble. I had to help her, I had to find a

weapon myself. I remembered some trays in a previous room and went to scourer through them. The first one I checked had nothing useful in it but the second one had

something that looked similar to the things the bad guys had but was larger and had a bit of a funny shape. I picked it up and pulled the small lever on it, Master Lightning called

this a "trigger" before, and fire shot out from the tip in a continuous stream. I could help Master Lightning with this. I decided that, since it reminded me of mages that throw

fire with their tomes, I would call it a flamethrower. Flamethrower in hand, I ran to the next room where Master Lightning was fighting and kept the flaming spray on the

monster dodging any attacks from it that came my way. "That's enough. It's dead." She put her hand on my shoulder and, startled, I ceased my fire. She then pointed at the

"gauge" that was on the "gun's" "display screen", all things I knew nothing about. "Your ammo is low. Your weapon will be useless if it runs out. Now let's keep moving." She

went through a door that seemed to go into the main chamber. There were lots of boxes around with those display screens on them, I think Master Lightning said this was a

"computer room" so those boxes must have been computers. I took a look at my flamethrower's own screen and noticed the number next to it's max ammo was increasing now

that I had stopped using it.

"Look Master Lightning, my ammo is regenerating." I talked as if I even knew what those numbers really even meant.

"Must be some of their tech." She stopped walking and pointed off into the distance. "Those your friends?" I nodded in response. "I see. Go gather them and I'll meant you after

I've found and taken out the head running this place." My imagination ran wild at what that meant but I knew I had to focus so I gave a firm nod and ran off towards the

children's direction as Master Lightning ran in the opposite. One of the kids met my advance and I tried to talk to him but he didn't have much to say, I thought he might have

been sick but I wouldn't know from what. Sakura was always better at telling that kind of stuff than I was. I pulled out a map I had received from Takumi to see where everyone

was. The map itself is special and everyone that lives in the orphanage will appear on it, mainly incase anyone gets lost. I noticed that directly ahead of me, there she was, my

little sister Sakura. I looked up and saw her in the distance, just standing there.

"Sakura!" I shouted to her, as I ran towards her, causing her to turn my way.

"Big brother?" A smile appeared onto her face. "Oh, big brother it is you!" She tried to run to me. Tried because as soon as she moved she was gunned down where she stood. I

ran too her side, staring down at her now recent corpse. I was in shock but this wasn't the first time I was forced to watch this very same scene. We were playing in the woods

one day. Sakura told me how dangerous it was but I didn't listen. We climbed up a large tree and started walking along the branches. The branch we were walking on, however,

wasn't sturdy so it broke and Sakura fell to the ground before I could grab her hand. She fell onto her head and I heard a sickening snap. Damning myself for not listening and

convinced I had just lost my only family. I was in hysterics, I didn't know what to do. I got down from the tree and ran to her side. I approached her corpse as I'm doing now and

picked her up holding her tightly against me. That's when I discovered something special. After trying to pour what small amount of mana I possessed into her. I actually did it, I

managed to revive my sister. She had coughed a few times and looked up at me. Her eyes filled with life again and her body looked as if had never happened. After we learned

that she too possessed this power, not that I remember her finding out, but there was a catch to it. Once we found someone who know of this power they told us, we could only

revive each other, no one else and should we both perish we won't be revived unless someone that mastered the spell of giving new life to the dead were to come.

"Don't die on me!" As I did that day I gave her my energy. Though she didn't move I could tell her life had returned to her. I turned to her attackers. "I won't give you a chance

to kill her a second time!" In my rage I threw down my flamethrower and charged her attackers. They fired their guns at me in attempts to stop me but I dodged every bullet.

"Sakura, I'll keep you safe now." I punched the closest one in the sternum hearing a small crack before he crumpled in a heap on the ground. The next I jumped knocking him

over but as he fell I grabbed his legs and started too brandish him as a weapon. I had never felt this strength before but I was in no mood to think on it. I swung the man wildly,

sometimes hitting the others with him and sometimes hitting the floor, a table, or a small wall. Once he himself was thoroughly beaten I decided I was done with him and I

threw him at two approaching men. I had taken out all but one at this point but the one remaining was headed directly for Sakura. I ran and got there first, picking up the

flamethrower I discarded earlier. I swung it as hard as I could hitting him in the head knocking him out. As if coming out of a trance, all of my rage vanished and I turned too

Sakura. I kneeled down next to her and gently shook her. "Sakura, wake up. Are you alright?" Her eyes slowed opened and she looked up at me, as she did the first day she

died.

"Big brother, what happened?" Her eyes snapped open and she sat up and started examining me. "Big brother, you're covered in blood! What happened? Are you okay?" She

noticed at the same time I did. In the fight I may have not dodged ALL the bullets. Pain was now shooting through my body, maybe it was the whole time I was fighting, but I

couldn't make my little sister worry.

"I'm fine Sakura." I lied. " No need to worry about anything."

"Okay, I trust you but just in case..." she put her hands onto my wounds and a warm glow came out of her palms. "I'm going to heal you the best I can." The pain started to

subside little by little. After I was fully healed, or healed as much as I could be at least, I picked her up and had her sit on my arm as she put her arms around my neck. We

heard an explosion from one of the upper floors and I remembered that I was to gather the others. In all of the fighting I had forgotten about them. As I set about gathering the

children, giving Sakura my map so she could tell me where to go. I saw a bunch of men, wearing the same suits as the Sakura's attackers, run in the direction where we had

heard the explosions earlier. I only turned and faced them directly when I heard them scream. As I turned I saw Master Lightning standing over their unconscious bodies.

"Have you gathered the rest of the kids here?" Lightning asked me. I only nodded in response.

"Who is this big brother?" Sakura was staring at her inquisitively.

"Your ride out of here. Now let's move." Lightning took off running and The other kids and I struggled to keep up. As we got to her ship the door was already open. "Everyone

here?" after being asked that I looked around and gave Master Lightning another nod. I checked my map for assurance and it had shown me every child was in her ship. "Good,

it seems we both got what we came for. You needed your friends and I needed this organization's information. I'm engaging lift off, try not to get sick." She pulled the same

levers as she did before we left and, being that our escape was closed off, blew a hole into one of the walls that was big enough for her ship to fly out of. On the way back I talked

with my sister and the others what had happened to them but none seemed to remember. "We've returned to your home." Lightning opened to door on her ship and all of the

children left, except Sakura and I. "Aren't you two going with them?"

"I want to stay with you Master Lightning." I stared her in the eyes. "You helped me rescue Sakura. I have to return the favor.

"I want to stay with my big brother Flare. If he wants to help you, so will I." Sakura sounded really determined.

"Even if it's as dangerous as today? Maybe even more so?" Lightning was staring us down with a serious face but we weren't backing down.

"Yes!" Both Sakura and I said in unison.

"I did find this flamethrower and it would be a shame if I couldn't use it more." I smiled at Lightning.

"And I can heal you if you get hurt." Sakura said making her own serious face, too which my smiled almost broke into a giggle but I prevented that from happening for Sakura's

sake.

"Alright, you two can stay" Lightning's face softened a bit. "but if you two start to become a burden, I will take you straight back here. We both hugged her.

"Thank you Master Lightning" Both Sakura and I said. Surprising me but then I only assumed Sakura called her master because I did. After we stopped hugging her, she

motioned to the two chairs behind the navigator's chair. This prompted both me and Sakura too sit in them as she sat into her chair preparing the ship for lift off. Sakura smiled

at me and I returned it. Shortly after the ship began it's lift off and shot back into space. I felt an uneasiness in my stomach but I knew, with Master Lightning and Sakura

around, everything would work out.


	2. Paralogue 1: Left Behind

There wasn't much time to lose and I had to hurry. I saw shady people earlier and I'm convinced they're up to something. If I could just find Sakura. If I could save her at the very least. I would feel a little more relieved while attempting to rescue the others. I closed my eyes.

"What are you doing?" A young girl approached me during a short break from my training.

"I'm training... to be a... strong samurai like... my father was." I talked in between my panting. I was the daughter of a powerful Samurai and to match that I had to keep training every single day.

"Oh my, your hurt!" The girl suddenly grabbed my arm. "Let me heal you...um..."

"Hana. My name is Hana." She seemed sort of surprised by my sudden response but then smiled at me.

"Hana is it? My name is Sakura." She began healing my wounds with a strange energy she seemed too emit out of her hands. "Are you always out here alone like this Hana?"

"I come out here every morning, making sure to never miss a single day. Even if that does mean training alone, I have to keep trying." I took some small amount of pride in that answer.

"Can I...train with you? I want to be strong like my brother and, although I know I'm useless, I want to at least try getting stronger." She seemed to fidget a bit where she stood, perhaps her self proclaimed shortcomings bothered her that much.

"Of course you can and your far from useless. You can heal wounds with not even a staff on you. That sounds pretty not useless to me." She smiled and gave me a hug. I got the feeling this girl could house great power. She doesn't seem to even know of her potential

"Oh thank you! I promise not too slow you down or get in your way!" She was happy. It may not have been easy but just like she said. She was here with me during my training every morning, some days she was even out here waiting on me. No matter what was asked of her she tried her best and little by little I started to notice a difference. That was years ago when we met but then I got a mission.

"Hana is it?" A young man stood in a room alone. Having been the one who summoned me I would only guess. This man was Lord Ryoma's younger brother Takumi. I nodded in response bowing my head after. "I've called you here to do something very simple but very important." I stood up, lifting my head from my bow, but still at attention. "I need you too protect Sakura and her brother. Don't ask why right now, only know that they are important." I nodded once more.

"I'll make sure I do." I didn't need a mission to tell me to keep my best friend safe. I had my questions about the how's and why's but I didn't ask. I only had to protect them. I may not have known her brother Flare very well but I'm sure I will have time to in the future. Those were my hopes that day.

All this is just reminiscing however. I opened my eyes again and, although it was only for a few short minutes, I felt as though I had lost valuable time. I quickly approached the Orphanage where the siblings stayed, the very same one run by Lord Takumi and Lady Hinoka, and noticed something wrong. There were people here I had never seen before using weapons I had never seen before. Then, from behind me I heard a loud boom, almost like an explosion, and instinctively raised my blade in defense. I heard something hit it shortly followed by the guy yelling in pain. Seems I killed him with his own projectile. I went to his corpse and took his weapon for safekeeping. Seeing as how he was holding it when he died, it didn't take me long to figure out. A few more people jumped out of the bushes. I used the weapon on them and it killed them where they stood. Seems I can use this to make up for my swords lack in range. Once one of them got close however. I sliced him in two and the chunks of his corpse fell to the ground. After a time of fighting, I seemed to had killed them all. However, despite all my efforts, I was still far too late. I was right there as Sakura was loaded into some kind of strange vessel. I couldn't use the weapon I had found on them either, in fear that I would hit Sakura by mistake. I turned to see her brother but before I could approach him he took off. Seems as though he had seen what happened as well. I knew where he was going, he was going to save his sister. I felt as though I should stop him, the mission would tell me to make sure he at least stayed safe, but before I could even decide whether or not I should he was gone.

"Do you want to save them?" I turned around quickly to see a man standing there.

"Who are you?!" I readied my blade in case it came to a fight.

"I will ask again. Do you want to save them?" I had no way of telling his motives or what he may be referring to but..

"Of course I want to save them!" I shouted but If something bad was going to happen to them I HAD to be there.

"Then come with me..." He held out his hand away from me and a portal appeared. He then walked into the portal and despite all things telling me otherwise I followed him. The portal lead me to a strange world, it was nothing like I had ever seen. "Before we begin a test in power will be in order." He held up his hand as before but instead of a portal, he summoned monsters instead. "They should prove a suitable challenge. Do not disappoint me." He vanished in a puff of black smoke leaving me with his friends. They weren't like any monsters I had seen before but they didn't give me time to focus on that, they attacked immediately and fiercely. They left themselves open to counter attacks however. As they came I cut them down. They were great in number but that is all they were. After only mere minutes the last was slain and I stood victorious. "Good good, most impressive. You're a lot stronger than I imagined. If your going to be strong enough to be of any use to them, I was hoping that wouldn't be enough to slay you." He seemed to just appear from the shadows.

"You keep asking me if I want to save them but from what will they need to be saved?" He merely laughed and pated my head, as much as I disapproved.

"You'll know in due time. Ah! Your friends should be arriving back anytime now. Better not keep them waiting" he summoned another portal and pushed me through it. I was back in Hoshido but wait there's a strange craft here now. It seems they had saved the orphans but of the inhabitants I noticed Sakura and her brother. There was no time too lose. If I was going to board that thing now would be the time. I ran in before it closed and no sooner than I did my entrance closed and the entire vessel began to shake. Out of the small window next to me I noticed Hoshido rapidly shrinking. We seem to be leaving the planet but the thought of there being such a thing that is capable of journey into the stars was unheard of. Just what is this thing anyway? I hear someone approach so I hide. Once the person came into view I recognized her immediately as Sakura. Against my judgment though I chose to stay hidden. However I did hear her mumble to herself about her brother, which made me wonder if something may have happened.

"What are you doing here and why are you hiding?" I jumped to my feet and quickly turned around immediately noticing a woman wearing black armor and with pink hair.

"I should be asking you who you are. When I last saw her, Sakura was being kidnapped but now she is here." I stood firm ready to do battle.

"Lightning and as to why she is here. Her brother wanted my help in rescuing her and now they both want to keep helping me." She crossed her arms. "Care to give me your name now?"

"Hana. My job is to keep them both safe. For now though, do not tell them I'm here." I was as firm with my words as I could be. She only shook her head however.

"Fine, do what you want. I won't tell them but it won't mean much if they just find you here anyway." She turned to walk away.

"Wait…Has something happened to Flare? Sakura seemed concerned and was talking to herself about him." She turned back to face me.

"Him? She said he's having a nightmare. From what he's seen today, a nightmare is to be expected. Is that all you need?" I nodded. "Alright then." She walked off disappearing into one of the small rooms. So he's having a nightmare? I wonder what it is he saw. I can worry about that later however. Something I hadn't noticed before is how tired I was. I found somewhere hidden, not that I really felt right hiding from them, and laid down. Within minutes I feel asleep. I awoke a few hours later, from what I could tell anyway, to a shadow standing over me. It's that man from before.

"Well, look at that you made it!" He clapped his hands together. "I was beginning to have my doubts, just so you know."

"What do you want?" I glared at him.

"What do I want? Hmm yes, what indeed. I'd like to think that I want what you want." It's what he said but I sensed something else. "Well, I only came here to give you something." He grabbed my hand and put something in it. "Now, don't you go losing it now. Ta ta." He waved at me then vanished. I looked at the thing he had given me. Just what was it? Can I even use it for anything? Between the weapon I picked up earlier and this object here. I seem to be receiving a lot of strange things today. That's right, the weapon I got doesn't seem to be firing anything anymore. I stared at it, moving it around in my hands.

"I suppose I can't really use it now." I put it down inside the vessel. I looked out of a nearby window and noticed we had stopped. Where are we now? Will this thing I was given help me? Questions I just couldn't answer right now. My mission remained the save however. I must protect both Flare and Sakura.


End file.
